A Lustful Price
by DigiChaos
Summary: Inspired by "A Change Of Tactics." Chrom has sealed the Fell Dragon, Grima. Robin is spared, but he shall now pay the price for choosing to live. The Fellblood shall now venture forth with his insatiable desires into a path of lustful damnation. Robin/Harem with S Support on all Females. Mature Content with lots of manipulation.
1. Prologue: The Final Decision

**I should be updating my other fic, but I wanted to do this one so much.**

 **This fic is heavily inspired by JLDavenport's "A Change in Tactics." Anyone that doesn't know about it should check it out. Really hot stuff there.**

 **I doubt I'll be able to write something like what he can write, but I want to still take a crack at it. I won't just be copying and pasting what he does in his story into this one, obviously. Rather, I will explore more the other choice Robin makes here, and explore some stuff in Fire Emblem Awakening lore. Along with that, I will also change some pairings, though depending on somethings, some pairings might still be the same as JLDavenport's. Maybe.**

 **This story WILL contain netori. Meaning Robin, the main character, will be stealing the woman of other men. This is not like NTR, or netorare, where another guy steals the main guy's girls. Though for the record, this is fantasy, and know that cheating is wrong. I wouldn't do it to my wife, nor would she do that to me.**

 **I mentioned that all Female S Supports are achieved. However, only one S Rank resulted in marriage for the pairing, but the S Supports with the other girls exist, with adjustments so that they weren't the same way as the game. We'll see it when the time comes.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Final Decision**

A shining blade sliced through the air, tearing through the chest of the silver-haired man, a pitch black liquid that seemed to evaporate immediately into vapor escaped the body, while the man screamed in pain.

"Damn… you…" the man hissed, his red eyes glowing angrily at the blue-haired man before him, and next to him, another man with a similar appearance to the silver-haired man, but without the red eyes. "... NNGH… AAAAUGHHH…" The man fell to his knee, as an enormous dragon's head could be seen from behind the man, stunned in pain, letting out a small cry that still boomed through the air, with the terrifying human-shaped face on the upper section.

"Now, Robin! This is our chance! I'm going to finish it!" the blue-haired swordsman declared, but his voice dulled out as the world seemed to draw to a still.

The silver-haired man, Robin, looked at his lookalike, and Robin felt his right hand twitch, a dark energy coursing through it, as he could feel the energy from the monumental dragon that was writhing in pain beneath their very feet.

 _I can end this… right here… right now… If I use Grima's power… I can end Grima once and for all…_

How many lives has the monster ruined? How many homes? He had even gone as far as to begin invading another reality by traversing through space and time.

The words Naga had spoken rung through his ears.

" _Hear my words, Awakener! Grima's servants will beset you to no end. Dispatch him as soon as you are able! Once the fell one is weakened, a choice will await you... If Chrom lets fall the final blow, Grima shall survive but return to his slumber… If Robin strikes in Chrom's stead, both his life and Grima's are forever over. Only in this way may the fell dragon be destroyed for good and all."_

Was Robin's life truly worth the multitude of lives? Was it worth the future?

Of course not!

Robin knew that, but he could feel his heart tug, and a memory seemed to play out in front of him, the scenery around him vanishing to replace it with something else.

The memories… why must they appear now…?

* * *

"Robin…"

Snapping out of his dazed , Robin turned to spot the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on approaching him. Her majestic green hair shining beautifully even in the moonlight, rivaling the emerald orbs that met his amber brown.

"Tiki," the other Robin said. "What are you doing up? I thought you'd be asleep by now?"

"I… I've had a lot on my mind, and couldn't bring myself to sleep," she responded her voice as gentle, yet firm. But they were sweet music to Robin's ears. However, he had a feeling he knew what it was that she was thinking about, and she was going to tell him sooner or later.

She sat beside him, her lovely scent filling his nostrils that put him at ease. Tiki slowly inched closer to him, latching onto his arm and holding close to him, much to his joy. "You're thinking about what Naga said, aren't you…" Tiki said. It hadn't been a question.

There it was. He should have expected this to happen sooner or later. "I… If I strike Grima down… I could end this… all the pain, all the suffering… I'd be sparing the future of countless people the pain from his terror. Lucina and the others have suffered so much because of him…" Robin tried to rationalize, as he looked at his right hand as if staring through the flesh and into the blood that coursed through his veins. Yes, the blood that originated from the fell dragon itself.

The children… Lucina, Owain, Cynthia… so many kids, all suffered at the hands of the terrible dragon, and Robin could spare so many that same fate if he made the choice.

Tiki said nothing for a few minutes, but Robin knew that Tiki was thinking about the circumstances. Surely she was aware of the danger simply sealing Grima would bring, but he knew why she was hesitant of allowing him to go through with it.

"Robin… I know that what you are thinking is the truly right thing… and if that is what you wish to go through, I shall not stop you…" Tiki said, but there was a hesitation, almost as if she was trying to keep her voice steady, but even then, Robin could sense the sorrow underneath the tone.

"Tiki… I don't know… I know this is the right thing, but… I don't…" Gods, why was it so hard to say it? He tried to meet her eyes, but she looked away from him. He could only see her hair, and it pained him that she wouldn't meet his gaze. "I don't want to leave you…"

There it was…

"Robin… I… I have seen people make sacrifices for the sake of the greater good… people who could not abandon their nation even if it meant being against someone they loved. People who are willing to offer their own feelings for the sake of others… I've seen them… I know how what they did was the noble and correct thing, but… when I look back, I feel that there could have been a better way…" Tiki whispered, and he didn't need to see her face to know that she was tearing up.

"Tiki…"

Tiki tried to continue talking, trying to find strength from the reservoir of her conflicting emotions, as she attempted to speak once more. "Now it's my turn… Grima has returned and he casts the shadow of despair, bringing forth the threat of ruination to the world, just as he has with Lucina's future. If Chrom merely seals him, someone like Lucina might suffer as a result in the future… but that pain can be spared from them if you were to end Grima… but you would die as a result… I… I would lose you…"

Tiki kept muttering the last words, and Robin realized that the valley of her strength was crumbling down before her mind could catch up, as her heart broke through and grasped control over her body and voice. Robin felt Tiki wrap her arms around Robin in an embrace, holding him close to her as if merely loosening her grip might cause him to vanish in an instant.

"I don't want to lose you… I love you, Robin!" Tiki cried out, as she began to break down in tears, and Robin could finally see her eyes, the immeasurable pain that was coming through as if a dam had burst and the misery began to flood out. "What I say is selfish, and I know I am horrible for feeling this way, to choose you over the future, but please… I beg of you… please don't die... I don't want to suffer this feeling as they have… I had made my peace that I would outlive you, but this… this is too cruel! I want to cherish every moment I have with you, but if you die… I would lose it all… Please don't… don't take away my chance to have this love I have yearned to feel for so long!"

Robin could say nothing as Tiki broke down in tears, only hold her tightly.

* * *

Why gods? Why did the gods damn him with this choice?

If he did this… Tiki…

Was it worth her to endure this hurt?

How much suffering has she held in within the depths of her heart? She had lived for thousands of years, and now… she had found love in Robin. And this choice meant he would take that love away from her, wouldn't it?

Would he truly deny her feelings…?

Robin raised his hand, ready to make the the blow, ready to end it all, but the pained eyes of Tiki appeared within his mind again, the cries of her grief resonated within his heart, and before he realized it, his mouth moved.

"End this… Chrom," Robin uttered.

It was done… he made his choice, and Robin could only helplessly watch as Chrom charged forward, the Exalted Falchion gripped in his hand, jumping into the air with the blade raised, and then slashing it down to the fell dragon's avatar. The avatar that mimicked Robin's form screamed out in pain along with the actual demonic dragon they were standing on, the flesh and body beginning to disintegrate from both.

He felt the fell dragon's roar not only outside, but in his mind, but he didn't feel the tug of death from it, and understood that it was to the abyss of slumber the fell dragon descended towards. For how long he would remain, it would never be known, but history repeated itself from a thousand years ago. Perhaps that would be how long he would remain in sleep.

" _Robin…"_

The icy chill of the voice gripped Robin's mind as he realized his vision turning red, and his body surging with an electric feeling that pained him, as he crumbled to his knees.

'Grima?' Robin thought in his mind.

" _You have made your choice… but you will regret it…"_ the fell dragon declared, a dark laughter emanating. " _For your cowardly choice… the selfishness you have brought… I shall not only return… but you shall now be the avatar of my resurrection for the future… that shall be the price for your choice… you shall… pay… the price…"_

The voice slowly vanished into the voice, until Robin could hear it no longer, and slowly, he felt himself being pushed up, and he could see Chrom holding him by the shoulder, before a bright light engulfed them, and before they realized it, they were atop a cliff, and saw the skeletal remains of Grima.

"He's… he's finished," Chrom muttered, first in disbelief, but slowly turning into excitement. "… We did it! And without sacrificing the life of another friend! Can you believe it, Robin?"

" _Grima has returned to slumber."_

Naga's voice echoed through before slowly fading. Did she approve of the choice made? Robin couldn't tell.

As Chrom declared his victory over his companions, Robin remained silent while looking at the remains of the fell dragon, what the dragon said coming through in his mind over and over.

Some time must have passed, as Chrom returned and spoke, snapping Robin out of his thoughts. "Still feeling guilty, Robin?"

"Huh? Oh… Hello, Chrom," Robin said absentmindedly when he turned to see his friend.

"Don't bother trying to hide it. You're wondering if you should have sacrificed yourself," Chrom deduced. It must have been the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"How can I not question it? I could have ensured my bloodline never threatens us again. But instead…" Grima's words appeared on his mind again, the laughter and mocking tone Grima took despite having been defeated and destiny being changed. Had Robin killed Grima, he would be gone. Perhaps Robin too, but there could have been the slight chance that Robin could have survived.

"I won't lie: your death might have spared the world future grief. Perhaps," Chrom confessed, not willing to deny that truth. "... But I know for certain it would have robbed the world of someone very special."

"I'm just one man, Chrom."

"And the good you bring to the world will more than make up for it. You made the right choice, Robin. Everyone agrees," Chrom assured, and Robin noticed someone else approaching them and easily knew who it was. Despite the thoughts plaguing his mind, he could help but smile as Tiki embraced him, which he easily returned, and saw the other person approaching them with a tearful smile.

"I love you, Robin," Tiki declared in a gentle whisper. "And I would have both you and our world safe and at peace."

The other person joined in the hug, and Robin couldn't help but smile at the green haired girl that dressed similarly to him. "Don't worry, Father! We'll find a way to make things right! I know it seems crazy, but look at all you've accomplished!" the girl declared.

Morgan… his daughter… no, not just his daughter. His and Tiki's daughter. The daughter they would conceive in the possible future… a world of possibilities…

"Don't you see? You belong with us. We want you here to share our present," Chrom stated. "... And help create our future."

He was right… he made his choice already. There was nothing he could do to change the choice he made. He was with his beloved wife and daughter… he had nothing left but to accept the decision he had made.

Yet the words Grima left would still haunt him for days to come…

" _ **You shall… pay… the price…"**_

* * *

 **Well, that's the chapter done.**

 **What did you think? No sex in this chapter already. I kind of wanted to make it longer, but that would sort of defeat the purpose. Sadly, I lack the ability to make chapters be as outrageously large as JLDavenport's, but I hope that future chapters will be able to up itself in length.**

 **I always liked how the final choice in Awakening was the only one that mattered. Before, the game made us aware that none of the choices before made any difference, sticking to the theme of Awakening where you are fighting destiny, but in the beginning, it is vain. The choice ultimately gets made for you, but this one at the end will show that you can choose to make your own destiny, no longer bound to anything.**

 **Sadly, now Robin will learn that his choice will lead to terrible consequences.**


	2. The First Taste of Passion

**Well, already making progress on this chapter.**

 **Thanks to everyone that reviewed the fic, and I am also hoping that the many that favorited and started following my fic will also leave reviews for the future. Really appreciate it and it helps me want to write more.**

 **Now a message to all. The last chapter was just a prologue to introduce things. Now it will be the thing that gives this an M rating, the lemons. From this point on, I will make an effort to have lemons in every chapter.**

 **So let's go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The First Taste of Passion**

"Robin, you need a break," Chrom voice spoke that suddenly roused Robin from the focus of the piles of paperwork in front of him, though it had taken him several blinks and eye rubbings before he even realized it was Chrom at all. For a second, he thought there were two of them.

"Chrom... you, you know I can't. There's... so much w-work to do with the deal with..." Robin insisted, trying to keep his voice steady.

It had been a few months since Grima had been sealed away, and peace… sadly took the break Chrom was trying to offer Robin.

If only defeating the giant demonic dragon was enough to restore peace across the realm, but sadly, life was _never_ that simple.

When the dust settled and the smoke had cleared, their fight with Grima was far more serious than they had realized. So focused on trying to defeat Grima as fast as possible, charging through the hordes of Grimleal and Risen that seemed to emerge without end, impeding their path to the Fell Dragon avatar, that none had realized that Grima had been making attacks against the two continents it had been flying over. So much damage, havoc, and lives that had been cruelly snuffed out in the ensuing chaos.

Perhaps the worst of the damages were, in fact, in Plegia. The loss of Validar had left a hole in the leadership for Plegia, much like the loss of Gangrel had. Terrible leaders though they may have been, the existence of a leader prevented total anarchy, and that was now gone. However, the situation was far more dire than that. Due to the offerings that Validar had prepared at the Dragon's Table, and in the end were used by Grima to regain his dragon form, the population of Plegia had dropped as a result. They never counted how many, but no doubt that a substantial number of lives were sacrificed to revive Grima. And with the radical drop in population, infighting and bandits started to rise en masse, all victims that simply lost their livelihood and were just trying to survive now.

Nothing but chaos and anarchy, spreading throughout the continents at an alarming rate, and now all the nations were struggling just to try and contain the problem without it resulting in a wide scale war. Such a thing would doom everyone, and they had gone through too much from trying to save the world.

The most trying concern in Robin's mind in regards to Plegia was the matter of the Grimleal's continued existence. He had no doubt that many of their members had perished, they had lost their leader who held the Fellblood, and they no longer even controlled Plegia either. They were no way near as powerful as they once were, and likely were scattered around. However, weak they may have become, so long as the Grimleal cult remained, they would pose a problem for them all in the future.

So many thoughts and problems persisted that Robin had been buried in both paper and fieldwork, taking many sleepless nights to try to help resolve as much of the problems as he could. But such things would inevitably consume time, and as time marched on, new problems arose.

Yet the cruelest part for the Grandmaster was the personal grief he had to endure.

Ever since the battle with Grima, he hadn't even been able to see Tiki. The war had really taken its toll on Tiki, and she had to return to the Divine Dragon Grounds in order to sleep and regain her strength. And almost immediately after that, Tiki had to perform her role as Naga's Voice to help restore order to the people of Valm. Even if she had a break, she would no doubt be forced to remain in Valm for as long as the situation did not improve.

Robin truly did miss her, and no doubt she missed him as well.

Perhaps the one and _only_ silver lining, not for Robin sadly, was that his daughter, Morgan, had gone to Valm. Despite the girl's pleas to remain in Ylisse to help out with the restoration, Robin made it clear that Morgan oughta be with her mother. Tiki must have wanted to spend more time with the daughter that had but a shard of a memory of her.

"And that's _exactly_ why you need a break. Robin, you've been working yourself harder than anyone else. Even me and I'm the Exalt," Chrom stated, having now officially claimed the title of Exalt. Ever since then, he had been working fervently in dealing with the issues of his people and even for matters outside his nation. And the man has been very hard at work ever since.

"That's only because…" Robin began but immediately trailed off.

What was he saying again?

He was trying to say something, but almost as soon as he started, his mind went blank.

Chrom went to his side and pulled Robin up, the sudden tug already making Robin dizzy, as he attempted to discern where the floor was. "You see? You can't even stand up right. You took extra work from me just so I wouldn't be overwhelmed. I'll be damned if I didn't do the same for you," Chrom stated, to which Robin silently cursed at himself when he had processed Chrom's words. He had hoped that Chrom wouldn't have realized it since the tactician had tried to be subtle, but it seemed that Chrom had noticed the lessening of the work on his table with the increasing work on Robin's.

"I'm… fine…" Robin muttered, though he was starting to think that maybe he wasn't, as now spots of black started to obscure his vision before his mind ceased to function.

"... Robin? Robin…!" He could hear his friend's cries, but Robin was slowly consumed by the black void, his friend's voice becoming distant till it faded to nothing.

* * *

"And that's why I'm here now," Robin summarized to Tiki, finishing his explanation as they were were finally reaching the shrine atop the Mila Tree, Tiki's home.

"Goodness, you must have been in terrible shape," his wife responded, the concern in her voice easily felt with each word.

Robin nodded but smiled assuredly at her. "I'm all better now, though. Slept over half a day after I collapsed, but good as new once that was done. And as you know, after I woke up, Chrom ordered me to take a vacation with you. Even went as far as to say I am forbidden to set foot outside of Valm for an entire month," Robin explained with a soft chuckle, letting himself fall back on the bed, the soft texture helping him relax into it. It was rather surprising to learn that the shrine atop the Mila Tree would have rooms and the basic items for a home. The structure of the shrine was remarkable, combining the religious structures of general temples, but also including decorations and a variety of objects to make a sustainable living environment.

Perhaps it made sense since Tiki lived here most of the time and would've needed to live off of it somehow. Even more surprising was Tiki revealing to him the existence of a spell that was placed on the tree to allow her to warp from the top to bottom of the tree, and vice versa. The spell could only be used by her, though, so unless they were with her physically to have the spell activate, one would need to take the very long path of using the many roots as the staircases. However, she had the spell sealed during the war out of fear of it being used for how the Valmese army would try to make use of it. With the war having come to an end, she had once more unsealed it. Definitely helped save the painful trip of climbing to the top.

"What about Morgan? Is she not here?" Robin asked, but to his dismay, his wife gave a slow shake of her head.

"I'm sorry, but Morgan is actually in Chon'sin. She wanted to learn about the culture there and possibly pick up some tactical books. She takes so much after you," Tiki explained, laughing a little to which Robin joined in. It was just like that girl to take an opportunity to enhance her knowledge. With Robin's mentorship, along with the lifespan and power of a Divine Dragon coursing through her veins, Morgan would no doubt become a great and powerful tactician and fighter in the future. "But now that you're here, we can finally be together. And once we go see Morgan, the entire family will complete."

Now that's a plan if Robin ever heard one.

Thanks to most of the formalities having been performed by Tiki for the people, Tiki was able to be freed from her duties until needed, but Say'ri, the soon-to-be new Empress of Chon'sin, assured Tiki that she would ensure that the Divine Dragon would not be needed for as long as possible, and therefore would be free to spend time with her husband. If everything went well, they had an entire _month_ to themselves.

Feeling pressure on his chest, he looked down to see Tiki laying against him. "Mm… I missed you…" she muttered, snuggling closer. Robin mentally thanked Chrom for giving him this time off. He truly missed having this feeling of having her so close to him. Her mere presence seemed to soothe the storm of stress that enveloped his mind.

"I missed you too…" Robin replied, gazing at the top of her head as it shifted for their eyes to meet, eyes filled with emotions that seemed to almost drown him. As if possessed by the stare, Robin moved his hands across her sides and pulled her closer, forcing her lips to press against his. An instant later, he reversed their positions, pressing her against the bed while deepening the kiss, almost hungrily so.

Tiki responded with equal vigor, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him even deeper into the kiss. Just as he attempted to lick her lips for permission to enter, she had already opened her mouth for easy access, only to feel her tongue clash against his.

So many emotions seemed to discharge through the one kiss: the want, no, the _need_ , for one another. Her yearning for him becoming the catalyst of his own desires, expanding into an all-consuming force, growing ever more powerful by the sensual moans that escaped her lips.

The lack of oxygen grew more apparent for both as Robin finally broke their kiss, gasping heavily, yet refusing to look at anything but at Tiki's face, drinking in the view of her flushed face that spread from her cheeks to her pointed ears. And her eyes, those beautiful emerald orbs that put the Vert Gemstone to shame, those eyes contained a fire that raged into an inferno of passion.

No words exchanged, the only sounds released being that of their haggard breaths.

"Robin…"

"Tiki… I… I want this…"

He could feel it.

The sensation that had been burning within him for so long now. The same feeling that he had been repressing all this time, ever since they had tied the knot. To become hers, to make her _his_. If only the curse of war and Grima had not been in the way, forcing them to withhold their passion… A marriage yet to be consummated, it had hurt the two so much, all because of his foolish pride.

He just _couldn't_ accept the thought of making love with his wife for the first time in a dingy tent on a simple campground. He just _had_ to make it happen in a special place. Even though she did not care where they did it, simply wanting it to be with him, Robin just could not help but be stubborn.

… Perhaps he let the romance novels Sumia lent him get to him a little too much.

However… this was as special as it could ever get. Tiki's own home, atop the Mila Tree. Perhaps on a religious sense, it was wrong, but as this was Tiki's home, it would, therefore, be under _her_ will and desire on what would transpire here.

Robin finally had it… his golden opportunity…

In some faraway corner of his mind, he questioned to himself if it was perhaps too soon, such as how he had only just arrived and such.

All of such were immediately erased before they would even be processed by the growing bulge in his pants.

"Tiki… I'm through waiting…"

He had been patient for so long, _too_ long, and he finally had her to himself. Why should he waste this opportunity now that he finally had it?

No, he was going to take it. If there would be any delays, it would only be for mere moments.

"Then don't stop…" Tiki replied a smile that exuded her joy at what they were _finally_ about to do, the flames within Tiki's eyes only burned brighter.

Robe dropping easily onto the floor, Robin moved to pull the shirt that covered his torso off, discarding it immediately and met the hungry look in Tiki's eyes with one of his own. She rose toward him, gloves coming off to feel his chest with her bare hands, all the while planting soft kisses from his chest and moving her way up to his neck. Every now and then, she would move from kissing to just running her tongue across his skin, sending shivers down Robin's spine.

Claiming her lips with his own once more, he slowly pulled off the garters from her legs. Once they were pulled off, his hands ran across the soft texture of her legs.

"Mmmmahhh," Tiki moaned softly into the kiss, shuddering from feeling his hands running across her bare skin.

Robin broke the kiss to pull back, wanting to see her now that she was down to the last piece of clothing she had on. Looking at her now, Robin realized just how revealing Tiki's outfit was. It was just a small single piece dress that practically hugged her hourglass figure, exposing quite a bit of cleavage. With her slim figure, she could probably slip off her dress easily.

Almost as if she had read his mind, Tiki had a small smirk as she pushed Robin back, forcing the tactician to stand, with her following so they stood facing one another. Leaning closer, she stood on her toes, her heated breath against his ear. "Go ahead," Tiki whispered, and he could see her moving her shoulders, and realized the meaning behind her words upon realizing the straps.

Hands now sliding up her arms, the moment he reached her shoulders, his fingers slipped under the fabric on each shoulder, the lightest tug causing each one to fall. Unbound, the Manakete gave but a small shake, with the dress acting precisely as Robin imagined. Falling almost instantly onto the floor, revealing everything under, not even a single form of undergarment on her body. Either she would actually go as far as to not even wear panties on a normal basis, or she had been waiting in anticipation for this exact moment.

The mere sight of her body in all its glory made seemed to knock the wind straight out of his lungs.

To call her beautiful was the greatest understatement in the world.

No, she truly resembled what befitted someone like her.

"A goddess…"

The words caused Tiki to immediately blush, and then came one of Robin's most favorite traits regarding her, especially when she would get very embarrassed.

Seeing those ears of her's start _wiggling_.

No matter how many times he would see it, he couldn't help but blush himself, not from embarrassment, but from unable to comprehend how Tiki could be so beautiful and yet so adorable. And now, seeing her body so closely, he could not deny that this woman also carried such powerful sex appeal… it was too damn unfair.

Tiki was everything… no one could ever compare to her.

She was truly a goddess.

And yet... despite her obvious embarrassment over Robin's eyes looking at every inch of her body, the woman made no effort to even cover herself from his view. No, instead he could see that she _wanted_ him to look, to see the body that he was but mere moments away from claiming as his. As if to reinforce that goal, she slowly retreated back to the bed till she was at the center of the bed. Her arm gently raised, a finger stretched out before curling, gesturing for him to come to her.

"Robin, as much as I love you admiring me… please… I want to see you as well. I want to feel you…" Tiki pleaded, Robin quick to realize how unfair he was being.

There she was, a goddess, revealing everything of herself to him, and he would still _dare_ to continue to have garments remain on him? To obscure her view?

No, he would waste no time for her. The smallclothes that was all that had been left on him was discarded, revealing his hardened cock, springing to life upon the fresh contact with the air.

Now nothing was kept from one another.

The blush on Tiki's face deepened as stared at his cock, and her ears wagged even more. Yet despite that, he could see that the embarrassment was slowly becoming overpowered by another gaze, one filled with pure lust. Reaching her, intertwining his left hand's fingers with hers, he kissed her once more, while his right hand would slowly begin to explore her exposed flesh, now more thoroughly than ever.

' _Foreplay… have to remember. Foreplay is a must,'_ Robin thought to himself, fighting his urge to just grab her breasts and fondle them. He really wanted to, but he refused to give in. This was for Tiki's pleasure, too, after all. And judging by what he was hearing, it was definitely having an effect.

Every sound she made, every mewl, every moan, Robin would never forget precisely where he touched her to hear those reactions. Though time had been lost to him, some must have passed and her reactions grew more needy, that Robin began to progress further. Sliding over her hips, he soon trailed his way towards her chest, finally taking hold of the wondrous breasts that men would kill to even gawk at.

Even though he cupped the breast into his hand, he could sense his fingers beginning to feel as if they would just sink into the soft flesh.

"A-ah! Robin…" The moan that escaped her lips stoked the flames of his passion, as he rubbed his thumb over the hardening nub of her nipples. Breaking the kiss, the Grandmaster stared at her face, how it contorted and twisted in response to the pleasure of his touch. Freeing his left hand, he immediately took her other breast, massaging and kneading them at the same time. Each movement made her squirm underneath him, gasping out.

More.

He wanted to see more.

He wanted to hear more.

Yes.

Opening his mouth, Robin slid his tongue out to touch the tip of her left nipple, earning a surprised gasp from her. He continued to play with her, tracing the tongue around the areola, before flicking the nipples with his tongue.

Relaxing onto her body, Robin finally took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to such on it, like a baby trying to feed off their mother. This action would lead to Tiki gasping in surprise. "Th-that! R-Robin… it feels... " Tiki tried to talk, but soon looked down at him. Glancing at her when he noticed her stare at him, he noticed how she seemed almost amused. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, almost as if trying to cradle him, making him further relax at his action, taking his time. She let out a cooed gasp when he had eventually bit into one of the nipples while pinching the other with his hand. "Ahhnnnn! I-I… I feel strange…"

She was at his mercy, and he wanted to go even further. His remaining hand that was freed from fondling her tit in place of his mouth, slowly snaked over her legs, inching ever so closer towards her most sensitive area. The instant he reached near, he could feel the heat emanating from there. Diving in, Robin's fingers began to stroke her clit, earning a squealed moan as she began to jerk her hips, throwing her head back against the bed, the wet feeling he felt growing more intense. "Ahn! I, I'm… Robin… I c-can't… it's too much…" she whispered, encouraging Robin to work her body even harder.

Her moans began to rise in volume as he stroked her clit even faster, and upon biting into her nipple and pinching the other one, Tiki's body shook before suddenly going into a fetal position. She had even silenced her own moans as well, only releasing a squeak, though, to Robin, it was possibly the most adorable sound she had ever made.

"Did… did that feel good…?" Robin asked, cock throbbing painfully, it's desire ever so clear. And yet, Robin felt like a child, eyes looking excitedly at the work he had done to his wife, and how cute she looked when she averted her gaze, but the embarrassment was clear as day from the way he could still see her ears fluttering.

"It… it did…" Tiki confessed, finally looking Robin. The Grandmaster could only feel giddy at that.

' _She… she came, right? That was an orgasm, right?'_ Robin asked himself, the grin on his face growing ever wider, the excitement he felt almost made him want to leap in joy, not unlike a child would.

He made her cum.

 _He_ made _her_ cum!

"The book was right!" Robin exclaimed giddily, drunk of the euphoric rush, only for it to come crashing to a halt upon realizing what he had just uttered out loud. Upon seeing the embarrassed and pleasured look on her face transform into one of confusion and curiosity, Robin could feel the blood immediately rushing to his face, and he was confident that he looked as red as a tomato.

"Book?"

Robin wanted to punch himself. She wasn't supposed to hear that!

"Um…" Robin couldn't think of anything to get out of the situation. He outed himself. Nothing to do but confess. Surrendering to his fate, Robin cleared his throat. "Well… see… I might have been… studying up on… sex, for when we got the chance to…"

Oh gods, he must sound like a total dork right now. He wanted to run away, to hide under a rock in shame, but the sweet giggles from Tiki snapped him from his thoughts. Feeling her hand on his cheek, Robin turned to see his wife's eyes, holding nothing but affection toward him. "You went through quite a bit for me, haven't you? So is that why you moved slowly earlier?" Tiki asked.

He nodded in response, before explaining. "It… uh… it said that you shouldn't go for a woman's breasts and… um… their… you know…" Gods, what was _wrong_ with him?! He shouldn't be this pathetic! "Instead, have to give… foreplay. Make the girl feel good, so I… I wanted you to feel that."

Just when his confidence was about to break apart from the pathetic display, Robin was caught off guard by Tiki's lips on his own. "You are truly wonderful… So does this mean that you can make me feel even better in the main course?"

Those words reignited the confidence that was on the verge of crumbling, pulling Tiki into a heated kiss, his tongue tracing every inch of her mouth to declare his intentions. However, just as he was about to line himself up with her, he felt her suddenly change their positions with her being on top, her pussy pressing against his length. Hissing upon feeling her grinding against his manhood, his cock throbbed upon being coated in her juices.

"I know I said that I want you to make me feel better, but I want to also make you feel good," Tiki admitted, though Robin only found the determined look on her face an extreme turn on. Using her hands, she slowly straightened his cock to so the tip would press against her moistened folds. His cock throbbed even more at feeling her gentle hand, but Robin tried to keep himself calm. There was no way he would cum before actually putting it in. Tiki seemed to notice Robin's conflict, as she slowly voiced, "It looks like it's in so much pain…"

Pushing her hips down, Tiki gasped as her folds were pushed aside as the head of his cock slowly began to make its way inside her. "O-oahh…" She moved down slowly, with Robin gripping the bed sheets firmly. He wasn't even completely inside, but the feeling was incredible. But still, his eyes focused only on the woman that was pushing herself to further take his length. "Hah… ah-ahhhnn…"

This was incredible! His cock was sliding in so easily! He had sort of been expecting her walls to clamp down into a vacuum seal around his cock, but nothing of the sort was happening. It was almost as if her vagina was completely accepting his entry.

"Nnnn… How does it feel…?" Tiki asked, her face completely flushed, as she continued to descend, and before he knew it, she had taken his entire length.

"So good…" Robin groaned out, as he wanted to buck his hips. However, his other senses started to question the event that was transpiring, only they were starting to get jumbled in what he had learned. "Shouldn't… shouldn't it hurt for the girl during their first time?"

Tiki seemed caught off guard, before giggling. "Robin, dear… if I was in pain, I wouldn't have had you inside me so easily, would I?" she asked.

Robin tried to gather the information he had, but Tiki's started to circle her hips while he was inside her still, assaulting his thoughts away with a gasped breath, leaving him only able to jerk his hips upward in an attempt to get in even deeper inside her.

Moving her hips up till only the head of Robin's cock remained inside her, Tiki slammed her hips down, before moving up once more and repeating the same process, slowly gaining a rhythm in her movements. Even though Robin was trying very hard to hold back, biting his lips and trying to avoid cumming right there, it was starting to feel like a lost cause, as the sight of the face that was consumed by pleasure, the view of her huge breasts bouncing with her pace, the moans that escaped her lips, and the wet sounds from his cock moving in and out of her, was making his cock experience far too much stimulation.

But… no matter what, Robin had to watch to the very end. The way Tiki was moving her hips, her bounces… he could tell that she was moving in places for him to see. She wanted him to know where she moved and where his cock touched to give her the most pleasure, to understand her most sensitive areas.

He would watch, and he would learn.

"Robin! R-Robin!" Tiki continuously moaned his name, and Robin's cock throbbed even more at those sweet melodic notes. Robin grabbed her hips and slammed her down with greater force. "Ahhh! Yes… harder…"

Working together, Robin gripped her hips to slam her down in time with her own descent.

"T-Tiki… I'm close…" Robin uttered, reaching his limit.

"Th-then… don't hold back..." Tiki moaned out, moving her hips even faster, stimulating Robin's cock even more. "Let me feel… all of you… Nnnhaaa…"

"Tiki! Ghhhaahh!" With one final slam, Robin closed his eyes as he felt his cock spasm and release thick streams of semen inside her repeatedly for what felt like ages, though Tiki continued to move while he was cumming for her own orgasm to finally break through, her walls contracting around his cock, followed by the rest of her body shaking from her ecstasy before she finally slumped down against his chest, breathing heavily.

"That was… amazing…" Tiki panted out.

"Yeah… you were amazing…" Robin replied, trying to catch his own breath.

He had never experienced anything this wonderful before. He hadn't even moved that much, and still, it felt like he had done one of Frederick's training exercises.

"Robin…?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too…"

Just as Robin and Tiki regained their breaths, Robin suddenly felt Tiki moving her hips again, his cock not having gone limp yet. Robin was slightly taken aback by this, only for Tiki to lean over to his ear. "Manaketes are a bit more enduring than you think…" she whispered. And seeing her having that almost child-like mischevious grin on her face after saying that, Robin's cock throbbed, stretching her folds.

"So… shall we go again?"

Gods, she was amazing.

* * *

"Ahhhnnn! W-wait… ahh! This… too much... Ahhhhh…!" Tiki panted into the air, the pleasure pulsating through her entire body as she came hard against his cock once more. Despite her walls clamping down on his cock, Robin held Tiki's leg against his chest, using it as leverage to slam his cock vigorously inside her still while she was on her side.

Many thoughts were going through the tactician's mind, the main thing was possibly Tiki's current actions.

' _Was she really a virgin earlier?'_ Robin thought to himself. This was perhaps her fifth orgasm, while he had came only twice inside of her. Their first round had truly helped Robin find many of her weak spots for him to abuse on her. And despite how exhausted each orgasm seemed to make her… how was she still going so strong?

Or better yet, how was _he_ still going so strong?

Both their bodies glistened with sweat, their breathing haggard, and Robin could feel his heart thumping rapidly against his chest. And yet despite that, Robin felt like he could keep going even further.

"This… is weird…" Robin muttered breathlessly, as his pace increased once her walls loosened its grip on his member. Guys shouldn't be able to last this long… so why? Was it perhaps his own youthful vigor? Or was he just so excited for his first time that he had some stamina boost?

' _Maybe I ate right,'_ Robin joked in his thoughts.

Tiki, though, seemed to have completely had her flip switched. She may no longer have the ability to scream, but she seemed almost possessed by her own lust, mindlessly wanting nothing more than to be pounded senseless by him, and her incredibly hot and soaked pussy seemed to want to drain every drop of cum he could muster.

She said that Manaketes are more enduring, but was it supposed to be _this_ much of a difference? This was the same woman that enjoyed taking long naps, right?

"Heh… Did I… unleash something scary…?" Robin chuckled somewhat nervously, and yet, despite that, any concern seemed to cast itself aside when Robin looked at Tiki's face.

The sight of her lust-filled expression, the pants and breathless moans she let out, as if she were just an animal in heat, wanting nothing more than to feel herself be mindlessly fucked over and over, it seemed to beckon to the Grandmaster.

Pressing his fingers on her clit despite slamming against her, Robin began running it furiously. "Gotta… remember… More… friction…" Robin panted out to himself, trying to recall the information on the books he read that explained how women's vaginal walls and clit required the feeling of friction to stimulate them.

' _So if I slammed inside her while rubbing her clit…'_ Robin thought, and the result definitely showed, as Tiki arched her back and her tongue lolled out, and Robin once more felt her walls clamp down on his cock.

"Nhghaa… aaahhhnnn…!" Her silent scream and the constrictive feeling of her walls around his cock made the tactician groan.

"Grk! I'm close… Tiki… " Robin pushed himself as deep inside her as possible, unleashing his load inside her for the third time, painting her walls with his seed.

Grasping the bed rail behind him to keep himself steady, Robin gulped the air as he waited for his cock to finish spurting the last thick rope of his semen inside her. He slowly turned his gaze to Tiki, who… _oh gods!_

The gaze she had on him… the sultry grin… Robin could not react in time, as he felt her legs quickly wrapped around his waist, locking his position with Tiki in place, with her pulling herself toward him so that she straddled her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing against his sweat-soaked chest with her own.

The Voice of Naga said nothing, merely licked her lips, as she moved her hips against his still hard cock. It was almost as if she knew that he still had some strength left. No matter how breathless they were, she seemed to refuse the option to release him.

Yet despite that, he couldn't deny that his cock was throbbing again inside her, and only a fool would refuse such a beautiful woman like her.

Robin _wished_ he was that fool though.

* * *

' _Gods, have mercy!'_ Robin pleaded in his mind.

Just as they had first begun their lovemaking, they were ending the same way, with Tiki being on top of Robin as she rode his cock viciously, slamming her hips down with even greater force and speed than the very first time, with Robin only able to helplessly groan as he couldn't find any more strength to buck his hips even. Even Frederick's training regimen was never _this_ draining.

This beautiful goddess before him was truly a force to be reckoned with in bed.

He had lost count of how many times he had made her cum at this point, but she had already pushed him to release five times inside her pussy. He was no doubt about to reach his absolute limit, as miraculous his stamina had been since this goddess was virtually insatiable. There were no signs of fatigue from her. And he was almost positive that he had blacked out for a moment during his fifth orgasm, as he did not recall changing positions to be on the bottom.

' _How long have we been at it… I think it might even be getting dark now…'_

Robin could only lay there helpless as his beloved continued to slam her hips against his, admiring the wonderful scene of her breasts bouncing excitedly along with her. If he had any strength in his arms, he would fondle them so much. Alas, Robin had to content himself with just the view alone and feeling the burning depths of her vagina.

"... Ro… bin..." Tiki finally uttered his name, and Robin looked to see her staring into his eyes. She was still inflamed in the wildfire that was her lust, but he could see the reason that started to show once more. "A-are… close…?"

What did she mean by that? Wait, was she asking if he was close?

"Y-yes… Unnnghhh…" Robin muttered as he bit his lip, trying to suppress the urge to cum for as long as he could. He was sure that this might very well be his last shot. He wanted to at the very least make it count.

As if responding to that, her hips started going even faster into levels he didn't even know was possible, and in mere seconds, Robin could no longer hold himself back.

"Unghaaaa!"

"Gh-ghhaaaa!"

Perhaps it was a miracle, but he was almost sure that he had actually managed to cum at the same time as her.

Yet… he was finished. His cock had lasted longer than he could have possibly imagined, but now his member had grown limp, pulling out of her cunt, his spunk leaking out from the loss of the plug that had flooded her pussy.

"That was… great, Robin… you were amazing…" Tiki said tirelessly as if finally regaining her reason before she laid against his chest. "I… I didn't scare you, did I?"

Was that guilt in her voice? Perhaps she thought that she had been scary to him, and truth be told, he had been a tad fearful. "You are something else…" Robin confessed, knowing that this woman was probably not even halfway done. "I can't truly be scared of you… I love you too much, Tiki."

Perhaps this was the simple difference between a human and a dragon…

Even so, Robin was thankful for this wonderful experience. Even if he could not endure her stamina, he was grateful at the knowledge that he could make her cum so many times.

' _For my first time… I did… well…'_ Robin could think no further, as his consciousness was soon gripped by sleep, his body finally succumbing to the exhaustion. Robin's body would hold his beloved firmly against him as they exchanged their warmth.

* * *

" _That was a marvelous performance, Robin…"_

The dark, chilling voice snapped Robin's eyes open, only to find himself not on his bed with Tiki in his arms, but rather floating freely in an abyss. Robin looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, only to hear it soon enough.

" _That Tiki, am I right? Made you go for six back to back rounds, and she still didn't have enough. Very hard to please dragons, I guess. Though still, you performed very admirably for your first time. How do you humans phrase it? Ah yes, you two had been going at it like rabbits,"_ the voice praised, though its tone sounded contrarily mocking, vile.

"That voice… it can't be…" Robin muttered, his blood beginning to freeze as he looked up and saw the source of the voice. "Grima?!"

He didn't want to believe it, but there he was… the Fell Dragon, still taking the appearance of Robin. However, as the doppelganger slowly descended down to be within eye level, Robin suddenly noticed that a part of Grima's face was incomplete, as the upper left side of his face, where his left eye would be, was releasing a black misty substance.

" _That's right… Did you miss me?"_ he asked.

"How are you here? I thought we sealed you away?" Robin questioned, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

Must to the Grandmaster's surprise, Grima lost his grin as he looked down, staring at his left hand that he raised, before sighing. " _Yes… yes, you did,"_ Grima confirmed, and Robin noticed that Grima's left hand had black misty substance emanating from it. " _Because of you, I have been sealed. All I am now is just what's left of my existence within the recesses of your mind. Though I exist, I hold no power over you. I can neither influence nor control you... Even what I am now will not last forever. Eventually, I will completely fade from your mind, and descend into a dreamless slumber, just as I had a thousand years ago…"_

Hearing that was a massive relief to Robin. For a moment, he feared the Fell Dragon could take control of Robin somehow. "So why did you show up in my head now?" Robin felt he would regret asking that almost immediately, but he couldn't withhold his curiosity. It had been an entire month and only now Grima appears in his dreams.

His fears were confirmed as Grima regained his smirk. " _Ah yes. Well… remember what I told you last time?"_ he asked, and Robin immediately felt his memories throw him back to that day he had told Chrom to seal Grima, and the final words Grima had spoken to him that day.

"The… price…?" Robin muttered.

The grin on Grima's face grew ever so wide. " _Yes… that's right. You will pay the price for your actions, and know that the only one you have to blame is yourself!"_

Robin gritted his teeth and angrily stared at Grima. "What do you mean? What is this price? And why would I ever pay it?" Robin asked.

Grima only laughed at his anger.

" _You have no choice. You have already set yourself on the path. The forbidden fruit has been consumed. You can try to escape me all you want… but you can never… escape your blood…_ that _shall be your price…"_

"What's that supposed to mean? Answer me!" Robin shouted, but Grima started to slowly fade away as the abyss cracked and shattered into pieces, causing Robin to scream as he fell.

* * *

 **So how was the lemon?**

 **I actually had a LOT of help with this one. I might have experience in the actual deed, but sadly, I'm shit at describing things, and I'm new towards writing porn, so I actually ended up using general lemon stuff, not caring if it was actually true or not, but then my friend, who is a girl, got annoyed by how stupid the writing was, and how it wasn't hot at all, because I used too many things that were not true and just a bunch of myths.**

 **Like how girls that are "tight" are actually really tight because you're actually not doing a good job pleasing girls, because the vagina is very accommodating. Or how girls actually feel more pleased by friction, instead of "your cock is so big, I'm being filled up." And especially the thing about the hymen for being virgins. You actually won't feel it, because the hymen would have already gotten worn out over the years anyway, so it's extremely rare for the "bleeding" and "first time must hurt" thing.**

 **However, while looking over the criticisms, I began to realize the porn was bad because I didn't have Robin even be Robin here. He's a guy that must have read up on sex and prepared to please Tiki. Once I started thinking on that angle, it actually got a lot more fun, and my friend like it a whole lot more. I will use SOME general porn logic like the higher stamina and such, but my friend intends to help me out writing things more closely to a realistic sex. So this oughta be more enlightening to you guys.**

 **For the story, some facts I wished to establish:**

 **1) Grima still exists, but only in Robin's dreams. No influence or power over Robin. Grima will simply exist for the time being until he fades into sleep.**

 **2) Plegia must have suffered a huge population drop thanks to Grima consuming those sacrifices in Chapter 23. And that generally causes many issues.**

 **3) Though they fought on Grima's back, Grima's a huge dragon that can easily fly over continents. Seems odd if he didn't cause some damage over Ylisse and Valm.**

 **To answer the Anon Reviews:**

 **\- Znonymous: Only Awakening girls. Einherjars will not be included here, so no Lyn, Celica, and alternate Robins. And since it's only Awakening girls, no Fate characters. As much as the thought of Robin just taking the Fates girls and upping Corrin would be, nah.**

 **\- Guest #1: Well, first off, this is a lemon fic, so porn logic is a thing, and second of all, it's a work of fiction. Why would this have to actually be 100% realistic?**

 **\- Guest #2: I actually do have all the pairings planned out. How they'll be seduced is another matter.**

 **\- NewWorld: Thank you. I do intend to gather all the girls that you recruit in the game. So Sully and Anna will be here. Whether they will have a big role will remain to be seen.**


End file.
